Compañero de Alianza
by Nekonomi
Summary: Pequeño drabble sobre la posible amistad que tendrían Law y Luffy si se llegasen a hablar algo más. Me lo he pasado en grande escribiendo los diálogos. Espero que termines con una sonrisa al leerlo.


**Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichirō Oda**

**Notas: **Este drabble está situado entre los capítulos 700 del manga y 629 del anime, la noche antes de llegar a Dressrosa. Si no has visto o leído el pasado de Law el primer párrafo puede hacerte spoiler. Termino dando las gracias como siempre a mi señora todopoderosa beteadora, que no sé como sigue aguantándome.

* * *

**Compañeros de alianza**

—¡Cora-san! Por favor, abre.

El chico golpeaba y pateaba sin parar las paredes del pequeño baúl del que era prisionero en vano, puesto que el sonido era totalmente anulado por la habilidad de la fruta.

—Me prometiste que no te iba a matar, ¡sácame de aquí!

Las súplicas silenciosas fueron tajantemente cortadas por el sonido de un disparo.

—¡Cora-san!

Se despertó jadeante y con sudores fríos. Aunque había pasado bastante tiempo, de vez en cuando volvía a soñar con aquella terrible noche. Miró a su alrededor, aún con los latidos del corazón acelerados, y analizó su situación. Estaba a bordo del Thousand Sunny, en la cubierta, se había quedado dormido mientras vigilaba a Caesar Clown. «Todo va según lo previsto, relájate», se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Al contrario que durante el día, en el barco de aquellos piratas extravagantes reinaba una paz casi sepulcral. Solo las olas chocando contra el casco del barco rompían el silencio. El silencio; cuántas veces habría maldecido ese silencio ahogado que le hacía que le pitasen los oídos; ese silencio que le traía malos recuerdos. No es que en su submarino hubiese mucho jaleo, pero siempre había una puerta cerrándose y abriéndose, un ronquido hueco, pasos o, simplemente, el sonido del acero del casco crujiendo ante la presión del mar. Cuando por fin parecía que había conseguido volver a calmarse, alguien con una voz conocida empezó a zarandearlo.

—Psst, ¿Torao? Oye, Torao, ¿estás despierto?

Aunque los movimientos eran algo bruscos y el tono tampoco era el más bajo, intentó hacerse el dormido por si, por alguna casualidad, aquella persona captaba la indirecta. Pero por desgracia para él, era de los que no se rendían.

—Torao —volvió a insistir esta vez en un tono más alto—. Oye, ¿estás durmiendo?

—Ahora ya no —mintió algo molesto.

En aquel momento, y tras la pesadilla, lo último que quería el cirujano era tratar con Luffy.

—Qué mala cara tienes, ¿te pasa algo? ¡Ah! Seguro que lo que tienes es hambre. Cuando repito cinco veces solamente, me despierto con un hambre que solo sueño con comida e intento asaltar la nevera, pero como Sanji tiene puesto el candado…

Trafalgar Law se limitó a hacer como que estaba escuchando mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Tenía muy pocas ganas escuchar y menos de decir algo en aquellos momentos, pero dado que su compañero de alianza no paraba de hablar sobre que le ayudara a asaltar la despensa del cocinero, le cortó la retahíla de palabras diciéndole que no tenía hambre, que no le pasaba nada y que podía marcharse.

—Venga, no seas egoísta… ¡Somos amigos! Ya sé, te dejo la mejor carne si me ayudas. Bueno un trozo.

—¿Me has escuchado cuando estaba hablando? No tengo hambre, y te repito que solo hemos hecho una alianza temporal.

—Ayúdame. Si no comes nada, mejor para mí. Tengo hambre… Aunque con la mala cara que tienes, te sentaría bien tomar algo.

—Estoy bien, solo he tenido un mal sueño. No insistas, no voy a ayudarte a robar comida de la despensa.

—¿Un mal sueño? ¿Te quedaste pensando cómo es posible que Brook pueda cagar y soñaste cosas raras?

—¡Claro que no!

El cirujano se llevó la mano a la cara, maldiciendo entre dientes «¿Por qué a mí?», y volviendo a levantar la vista, dispuesto a despachar al capitán de aquel barco de locos para que le dejara dormir. Porque ¿qué sabría él de pesadillas si parecía el hombre más despreocupado de la faz de la Tierra? Detuvo la mirada en el torso de Luffy, más en concreto en la gran cicatriz que lo cubría, y recordó.

—Mugiwara-ya… ¿Te duele?

—¿Eh? ¿El qué, esto? Nah, qué va, hiciste un gran trabajo. No me duele nada de nada —sonrió mientras se golpeaba la tripa en señal de su salud plena.

El médico se quedó pensativo, como si el sentido de la pregunta fuera otro, y aunque no dijo nada, Luffy, que se quedó mirando la expresión de Law y comprendió que aquella no era la respuesta que buscaba su amigo.

—… Bueno, a veces duele un poco, me hace recordar cosas que no quiero. Pero, gracias a mis compañeros, el dolor mitiga. A veces las despedidas pueden llegar a ser muy dolorosas, tarde o temprano hay que decir adiós a ciertas personas, pero estoy seguro de que llegado el momento, nos volveremos a reunir con todas ellas.

Hay que remarcar que Trafalgar D. Water Law no se esperaba aquella respuesta en absoluto. Pensaba que le saltaría con que le dolía cuando tenía hambre y que con comerse un elefante en pepitoria se le pasaban todos los males. Intentó meditar para darle una buena respuesta o simplemente un _gracias_, pero hacer tal acto solo significaría reconocerlo como algo más que una pieza para su plan —y pese que, llegados a ese punto, puede que realmente fuera algo más, no iba a admitírselo a aquel idiota—. Así que sin prolongar mucho aquel silencio, agradeció el gesto de su compañero a su modo

—Te ayudaré a coger comida si quedan onigiris —dijo con tono un tanto condescendiente—. Puede que realmente necesite comer algo.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —gritó Luffy, sin recordar las altas horas en las que estaba despierto.

—Si haces tanto ruido, vas a despertar al cocinero.

—¿Despertar a quién? —susurró una voz por detrás mientras exhalaba una calada de cigarro.


End file.
